Un sentimiento que atraviesa épocas
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Tal vez no era bueno con las palabras, tal vez un poco...solo un poco. [Reto para Omnyuji del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**_Disclaimer: _**_Lo digo en serio, ¡amo! el trabajo de Rumiko Takahashi, pero el hecho de que Kikyô y Sango eran candidatas del amor de InuYasha es muy estúpido. Gracias a Dios la idea de dejarlo con Kagome le fue muy placentera a la hora de plasmarla en el anime/manga._

**Un sentimiento que atraviesa épocas.**

Lo había arruinado todo nuevamente, ¿por qué carajo era tan idiota? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar sin pensar? Sí, nuevamente había roto el corazón de Kagome diciéndole algo así como que era una tonta y débil que se ponía en peligro cada vez que podía, y más, que el monstruo pudo haberla matado.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana; caminaban tranquilos por el bosque hasta que una estúpida marioneta de Naraku los sorprendió en un claro haciéndolos pelear de manera sobre humana porque esta venía acompañada de otro espectro poderoso, una de sus extensiones de bajo poder. Pelearon hasta derrotarlos pero en medio del enfrentamiento el yôkai con forma de alacrán hirió a Kagome levemente en el brazo, justamente cuando este le iba a atacar en el corazón u otra parte importante, InuYasha impidió el ataque.

El hanjū estuvo tan asustado de perder a la joven que en ese momento le gritó algo de lo que se arrepentía_:__ —¡Maldita sea Kagome! ¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Por qué carajo eres tan débil?! ¡Ese monstruo pudo haberte hecho añicos!_

Sí, había sido un bruto como siempre, pero…¿qué podía hacer? ¡Vio en sus ojos como pudo haberla perdido! ¡Jamás! Él nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, ¡prometió protegerla! Y si era a costa de malos tratos y palabras, (o hasta su vida) eso iba a hacer, por nada del mundo se permitiría que le pasara algo malo, con aquella herida leve había sido bastante, lo suficiente como para tenerlo bastante preocupado y molesto en aquel pozo.

Se encontraba moviendo los pies con su pose típica, estaba desesperado, ¿estaría bien? Llevaba ya cinco días en su época, se había prometido no irla a buscar, por nada del mundo. La muy desconsiderada lo había mandado al piso luego de que le salvó la vida y derrotaron al monstruo, ¿por qué?, solo porque se le había ido la boca un poco, solo un poco…y la hirió, mucho peor que aquel espectro.

Escuchó y detectó el olor de sus amigos.

_¡Le iban a joder la vida de nuevo!_

—InuYasha…—oyó la voz de la exterminadora llamarle algo preocupada—, ¿no vas a ir a buscarla? —InuYasha no dijo nada y tampoco se movió, la ignoró. Sango frunció el ceño, no iba a ser tan paciente con ese tonto—, InuYasha… —gruñó poniéndose en pose de pelea sin obtener la atención del hanjū que estaba de espaldas—, ¡juro que si no haces nada romperé mi Hiraikotzu en tu cabezota!

—Calma Sango. —Habló Miroku con Shippô en su hombro—, creo que será mejor dejar a InuYasha pensar en todas las cosas que tiene que pensar —ordenó—, como en la ingratitud hacia la señorita Kagome.

El ambarino estaba perdiendo la paciencia de a poco.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere excelencia? —La Taijiya no entendía.

—Verás Sango, —comenzó el monje cerrando los ojos para dar su monologo de manera solemne—, antes de que te conociéramos, InuYasha y la señorita Kagome tuvieron una pelea…

—En donde el tonto de InuYasha la mandó a su época para que no regresara más. —Interrumpió Shippô recordando lo mal que se había sentido con aquel suceso.

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo, ya no le estaba quedando paciencia. La exterminadora insistió en seguir.

—Bien, y entonces nos encontramos a Naraku por primera vez, InuYasha estaba muy herido… —La exterminadora escuchaba atenta cada palabra del monje, el cual relataba cada cosa que había sucedido—…y entonces la señorita Kagome llegó, no sé como pero el caso es que lo abrazó y le dijo que por qué no había ido por ella, que quería verlo y que estaba muy preocupada por él. —Alegó según como recordaba la cara de la joven.

Sango abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Miroku, se llevó las manos hasta la boca por la impresión para luego fruncir el ceño y dirigirse a InuYasha, no era justo que su amiga fuera tan abierta con él y como idiota solo la trate mal y no se preocupe un poco más por ella.

—Escúchame…

—¡Ya basta! —Explotó InuYasha interrumpiendo a Sango mientras se levantaba de su lugar con una vena resaltando en su frente—, ¡estoy harto de que se quieran meter en mi vida! ¡Es mi problema si voy a ver a Kagome o no! ¡Déjenme en paz y vean por sus asuntos!

Dicho esto, el hanjū dio grandes saltos por los árboles mientras se perdía en el bosque.

Los amigos se miraron sorprendidos para luego asentir y retirarse, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que fuera por Kagome y todo listo.

* * *

Se removió inquieta en su cama, la herida ya no le dolía, es más, estaba casi curada. Suspiró, ella solo necesitaba saber cómo estaba el estúpido de InuYasha, que aunque le hubiera herido con aquellas palabras que no olvidaba, seguía importándole tal vez más que nada ni nadie en la vida.

_¿Y si ya no la iba a buscar?_

Lo admitía, le hacía falta el saber que estaba en su casa acosándola con el tema de irse a la otra época, le hacía falta su prescencia y su infantil comportamiento. _Él en demasía le hacía falta._

¡Basta! Ya no pensaría más en él, además de que lo había dejado bien amenazado de que si iba lo sentaría hasta el centro de la tierra, era casi imposible que él se apareciera por allí. Mejor a esperar que el coraje y dolor se le pasaran e ir por su cuenta.

Miró la ventana y pudo observar la hermosa noche que mostraba unas cuantas estrellas, miró con la ligera esperanza de verlo en el árbol cual ladrón tratando de entrar a su habitación por cualquier cosa, bajó la mirada con decepción y prefirió apagar la luz para dormir, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

* * *

Miró a todos lados: nadie. Corrió como una bala esperando a que nadie lo descubriera y entró en el pozo dejando atrás la luz violeta.

Puso los pies en la tierra siendo inundado por los olores y sonidos estruendosos típicos del lugar, de un salto estuvo afuera. Vio la casa y no había luces prendidas, al parecer era tarde, sonrió internamente, así nadie lo descubriría. De cualquier manera, saltó sigilosamente lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la ventana de Kagome, ¿qué carajos…? ¿La ventana estaba abierta?

_Como si esperara su llegada…_

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente ante el pensamiento y decidió entrar de un salto, no sin antes atontarse con el olor de Kagome.

—¿InuYasha? —Oyó su nombre de los labios de la azabache y se congeló.

_¡Mierda!_

Era oficial ¡Lo había descubierto! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Se quedó en su lugar, como estatua, su cerebro trataba —si es que podía— de formular decir algo coherente, claro, esque no podía salir con la estupidez de: "Oh, Kagome, me equivoqué de época, adiós". Y hacer una salida estilo _Panaberto Pecopón._

¡No, idiota! Siguió congelado y oyó como Kagome se levantaba de su cama lentamente diciendo de nuevo su nombre. Una gota de sudor rodó por su mejilla y tragó duro. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡Él era InuYasha! ¡No se iba a poner así por una situación tan insignificante! ¡No! Con una fuerza sobre hanjū se removió apostando un semblante serio y una postura autoritaria. Se giró.

Cuando vio los ojos brillantes de Kagome con la luz de la clara noche, todo su "valor" cayó y el corazón le latió a mil por hora, ¿cómo era que ella lograba eso en él?

—Ka…Kagome. —Al parecer no pudo decir nada más.

—InuYasha…—Respondió ella en un susurro intentando no llorar, ¿él estaba allí?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hanjū sintió morir, ¿qué hacía allí? Pues…ni él mismo sabía, ¿qué cosa diría? Desvió la mirada sonrojándose fuertemente, tal vez el decir la verdad en una situación como esa era mucho peor que pelear con Naraku y Sesshômaru al mismo tiempo —Ah, y que los dos tuvieran un colmillo de acero—, eso era mucho peor.

Quiso articular…¿pero qué mierda…? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser sincero con sus sentimientos? Pensó en lo que le había dicho anteriormente, la había herido, ¿no podía hacer algo ahora para remediarlo?

—Kagome yo…—miró a la chica que aún estaba parada esperando su respuesta, jugando tontamente con un filo de su conjunto habitual de dormir. InuYasha tragó duro—. _La verdad es que…quería verte_.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, ¿era en serio? ¿Quería verla? ¿A ella? No podía estar más feliz, su corazón se aceleró y se coloraron las mejillas, estaba muy emocionada…iba a llorar.

—InuYasha…

El aludido casi dio un salto, pudo oler como el agua salada se acumulaba en los ojos de la joven y estuvo de manera increíblemente rápida muy cerca de ella.

—No llores Kagome —se movía un poco tratando de buscar la mirada de la azabache, la cual la ocultaba con sus manos—, ¿ahora que hice? ¿Por qué vas a llorar? —Seguía preguntando muy asustado, no soportaba verla llorar, además temía el ser sentado, ¡sabía que el ser sincero con sus sentimientos era malo! Ahora lo comprobaba una vez más—, espera ya no llores —le dijo intentando tocarla para hacer algo pero no se atrevía—, tonta deja de llorar. —Trató una vez más de manera torpe consolarla pero solo incrementó más el llanto. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué rayos no era bueno con las palabras?

—InuYasha —levantó la mirada Kagome secándose los ojos—, ¿por qué eres tan torpe? —El joven se ruborizó algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba aliviado de saber que no lloraba, no lo podía ocultar.

—Keh. —Kagome sacó una risita al ver la actitud tan infantil del hanjū—. ¿De qué te ríes? —Inquirió sin quitar su postura.

—De nada —Kagome se acercó a él haciendo que bajara las manos de inmediato muy sorprendido—, gracias por venir a verme InuYasha. —Depositó un suave beso en la colorada mejilla y volvió a darle otra sonrisa dulce—, ahora si podré dormir tranquila —caminó hasta su cama—, buenas noches —se arropó— InuYasha.

Como por arte de magia la colegiala se quedó profundamente dormida.

El aludido no se movía de su lugar, estaba tan atontado con la reacción tan repentina de Kagome, que aún asimilaba la suave caricia de la joven, como si la atesorara para siempre. Pasaron varios minutos para que pudiera salir de su trance, vio como Kagome ya dormía profundamente y eso le enojó un poco, pero a pesar de todo fue sigilosamente hasta ella para observarla más de cerca.

Miró sus facciones por un largo rato hasta que se sonrojó por encontrarse en esa situación él mismo. Se enderezó, cerró la ventana y se sentó a velar su sueño como lo hacía siempre que iba a su época, sin dejar de pensar en los últimos sentimientos que ella había despertado en la última media hora.

Volvió a darle otra mirada y se llevó la mano a la mejilla besada anteriormente, su corazón se aceleró de nuevo y se sonrojó bastante. Pero debía aceptar que la reconciliación de aquella palea había sido mejor que la anterior, mucho mejor. Si las reconciliaciones seguían así…tal vez era mejor tener peleas más seguidas con ella…

Definitivamente se estaba comportando como idiota, y todo gracias a ella y los sentimientos que le correspondían.

—Keh, niña tonta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this party in U. S. A. yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this party in U. S. A. Perdón lo siento, estaba cantando u.u**

**Ajá, yo sabía que Paulii era quien quería este reto, pero yo lo vi primero desde mi celular xD así que es mío y ya lo cumplí y te jodiste :P no es cierto linda, espero el que me debes, ya que querías agarrar este y ni siquiera terminabas el mío e.e**

**Bueno, Onmyuji, espero te haya gustado, feliz año y disculparás cualquier error ¿no?**

* * *

**¡Ecu! Asadadadfsghssjhjhjkahs desgraciada, xD aquí quise dedicarte la última parte por ser tan "Desquiciada, adicta, a la pareja InuYashaKagome" CX nunca olvides que te amo, eres tan sensual *n* xD te cuidas, espero tu review ;)**

**Bien, de cualquier manera gracias por todo y no olviden pasarse por **h t, t p: / / w, w, w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 11 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido **para más retos como este****. :D**


End file.
